Millenium Love
by BlackLatios562 at your command
Summary: After the end of the show a new person named Black appears and returns the millenium puzzle to Yugi and gives the other items to new and old owners.He also knows some interesting things about Yugi's emotions and makes a plan with Atem to bring them out.Who are these emotions directed at?Does the person return them?But the most surprising thing is Black has a Millenium item!
1. Chapter 1

Me:Well hi...I came up with a new idea this time a yugioh story will help introduce a rather over powered,well eventually,oc named is a interesting person,he takes a different 'form' depending on what 'world'(Game,Anime,ect) he is 'll become clear in this and later your probally wondering what the story is about.  
Summary: After the end of the show a new person named Black appears and returns the millenium puzzle to Yugi and gives the other items to new and old also knows some interesting things about Yugi's emotions and makes a plan with Atem to bring them are these emotions directed at?Does the person return them?But the most surprizing thing is Black has a Millenium item!  
So there you have the Millenium item "I" have is the Millenium did this item come from the Millenium Rock aka that rock that holds the Millenium items.I'm now going to try something new...  
Oc Bio:  
Name:Black  
Current World:Yugioh-Millenium Love  
Current Tools:Millenium Armor  
Currently Accecipal Powers:Dimention Transport,Empathy,Psychic powers.  
Hair Color:Black  
Hair Style:Spiky on top and the back,goes down to neck in back and to above his ears on the side.  
Eye Color:Blood Red  
Outfit:Think Yugi's outfit except without the jacket and the shirt is black and the pants are has a red version of Seto's Jacket the inside of it is black.  
Height: Little shorter than Atem  
Duel Disk:Is black and looks like a two headed heads are the deck holder and wings are the play field and the body of the dragon is the body of the duel spikes on the dragons back are the spell/trap card heads,wings,and spikes are wristband is gold as golden tipped double tail is the field zone.  
Deck:(Warning:"My" deck is the most made up and cross overy deck ever)His deck consists of Pokemon,The Legend of Zelda,Egyption God,and other cards.  
And done with the I hope you find my description of Black descriptive ...  
Millenium Armor:Is in four pieces when pieces are on the user's forehead,wrists,and around the user's active it become a set of armor that can hold the Millenium inactive the Millenium items go into the 4 pieces as well.  
Now before I go on too much...  
Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh,Pokemon,or The Legend of Zelda or any other thing except Black,this story idea,and the Millenium Armor idea.  
Key:  
"Hi" talking  
-Hi- thoughts  
(Hi) telepathy  
**(A/n Hi)**

Chapter 1:Yugi vs Joey and return of an old friend and appearance of a new friend.  
**(A/n Long title for chap please help me come up with a better one)**  
"Hey Yug,how about a duel?" Joey asked.  
"Sure!" Yugi accepted and they walked to oppesite sides of the field they were in.  
"Let's get started" Joey said as their dueldisks activated.  
"Let's Duel!" They shouted and when they did a golden glow the light faded they looked to where it came from to see a person at the height of their old friend Atem though a little looked to be wearing golden the helmet they could see blood red what caught their attention were the slots in the armor because in them were the Millenium items.  
"I believe this belongs to you."He said and threw the Millenium Puzzle to Yugi in such a way that it went around his Yugi's surprise the Millenium Puzzle glowed and so did the glow faded standing where Yugi once did was Atem.  
"Atem!" Joey shouted happily.  
"Oh but that is so unfair that Yugi I mean Atem has a Millenium item and you don't,maybe I can change that."He said and the Millenium Scale glowed and floated over to Joey,he confusingly grabs it."This now belongs to you,now let's make this more fun." He said and all the Millenium items glowed and a beam shot out of them and to the field making a huge explosion of the light faded the strange man grinned,The new rules are you must pick one monster from your deck to summon and use magic cards to boost its can't summon another monster except for monsters with similar names to the monster you have and the monster you summon must be level 5 or lower." He said.  
"Right I summon Flame Swordsman!" Joey shouts as a swordsman in blue with a red helmet appears.  
"Alright, good choice Joey" Atem complimented and smirked,"but not good enough because I summon Dark Magician...Girl!" Atem shouted as he summonded the female magician in blue."And now I think I'll let Yugi take over." Atem said and switched with a unoticed blushing Yugi.  
-Why didn't Atem summon Dark Magician- Joey question in thought.  
"Now I activate deck swap, allowing me to switch my deck with any other deck nearby,so stranger you mind?"Yugi asked.  
"Not at all and my name's Black by the way" Black said as he swapped his deck with Yugi's.  
"Nice cards" Yugi complimented."Now I activate Ultimate Staff raising Dark Magician Girl's attack points to 2500 and I also equip my Magician with Ultimate Spell Book which raises my Magician's attack points to 3000 and last but not lease I activate Magic Stopper stopping you from using spell and trap cards!" Yugi shouted causing Joey to pale.  
"Did I forget to mention if your summond monster is destroyed you lose if you don't have a monster with a similar name" Black said causing Joey to pale more.  
"Dark Magician Girl attack!" Yugi commanded and his magician attack Joey's swordsman destroying it."You lose Joey" Yugi said smiling but the smile turned to a confused look when Joey's Flame Swordsman dissappeard while his Dark Magician Girl... didn' started laughing like nuts.  
"Oops I messed up."Black said in the most fake voice ever.  
"Wha?" Yugi asked confused.  
"I messed up with that thing I did with the Millenium items,so now the Dark Magician Girl is here to stay." Black said with a knowing grin and the Dark Magician Girl looked to be really happy.  
"Yay I can stay!" Dark Magician Girl shouted happily and hugged Yugi,causing him to blush which some how no one but Black noticed.  
-The plan worked!Alright!- Black thought and grinned.  
"Well you can't go around call her Dark Magician Girl can about Mana because well Dark Magician Girl kinda looks like Mana.I know who Mana is because I'm really psycho Joey,psychic,got it!" Black said shocking all of everyone but Joey laughed at the last part.  
"Well I think Mana is a good name." Dark Magician Girl said.  
"Okay then we'll call you Mana" Yugi said.  
"Yay!" The now named Mana shouted and hugged Yugi,making him blush more.  
"Well we should be getting 's getting late,Black do you have a place to stay?" Yugi asked.  
"Nope" Black said plainly.  
"Well we have guest don't you come with us?" Yugi offered.  
"Thanks Yugi" Black accepted.  
***Yugi's House***  
Yugi opened the door and they walked inside.  
"Oh hello Yugi and who are these?And what's up with the boy's outfit?" Solomon asked refering to Black and Mana and Black's Millenium Armor.  
"Oh give me a sec" Black said and the armor dissapeared revealing a red version of Seto's jacket,black t-shirt,red pants,and black hair style was spiky on top and the back. It went down to neck in back and to above his ears on the side.  
"This is Black and Mana who is really the Dark Magician Girl and is real because of Black's Millenium Armor" Yugi said causing Solomon to be shocked.  
"Really that's the Dark Magician Girl?!" Solomon asked shocked.  
"Yeah I messed up with a little trick I pulled with my Millenium Armor" Black said with fake sheepishness.  
"Oh and Atem and the Millenium Puzzle are back" Yugi said causing Solomon to be even more shocked.  
"Atem's back!" Solomon shouted and Mana put her hands over her ears and then hid behind Yugi.  
"Too loud" Mana muttered and Yugi laughed along with Black.  
***Later***  
Black had gone to a guest room down the hall from Yugi's room and Mana went to the one across the hall from Yugi's she didn't plan on staying was focusing on getting to sleep so he didn't hear the door open,but he did feel when something got on his looked to see what had gotten on his bed to see a smiling made Yugi blush,this blush deepend when Mana cuddled up to Yugi.  
"Hi Master Yugi!" Mana said cheerfully causing Yugi to get confused.  
"What?Master Yugi?" Yugi asked still blushing.  
"All Duel Monsters call their owner Master" Mana explained and cuddled closer to Yugi.  
"W-what are y-you doing?" Yugi stuttered.  
"Cuddling you Master Yugi, duh" Mana said while blushing a bit which was unnoticed because of her make up.  
**(A/n Dark Magician Girl's face is always pink. LOL.)**  
-This is probally wrong but who cares- Mana thought and blushed and Mana fell asleep like this.  
***In Black's Room***  
Black was talking to Atem while watching what was happening through a portal he made.  
"Our plan is working" Black said happily.  
"Yeah it's working better than I thought and faster" Atem agreed.  
"I wonder how long it will be until they confess." Black said grinning and started laughing like nuts.

**End of Chapter**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:I really don't have anything to say but the Millennium Armor can do a lot of things depending on what Millennium items are in it or nearby...One quick thing...**

**Atem-Yami-Yugi4alltime's review:That's the reason,later when it's Monday in the story,Black will go to the school and "set them straight" and by that basicly tell them that Mana just call Yugi master and he doubt they have a chance.I mean come on it's logic and if that doesn't work I'll have Black say he's been working on temperarly bringing monster to the real world and have Obilsk attack them. (or maybe just summon him)Either that or use psychic powers on them in some way.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh,Pokemon,or The Legend of Zelda or any other thing except Black,this story idea,and the Millenium Armor idea.**

**Key:**

"Hi" talking

-Hi- thoughts

(Hi) telepathy

**(A/n Hi)**__

{Hi} card description(I'll only do this for cards I made up)

+Hi+ Current duel status(I only do this at the end of the turn and for the person whose turn just ended)

***The Next Morning***

Yugi and Mana woke up at the same time resulting in both blushing.

"M-morning Mana" Yugi said still blushing.

"Morning Master Yugi" Mana said cheerfully and got up also helping up Yugi.

"Come on lovebirds it's breakfast!" They heard Black shout from downstairs resulting in them blushing.

***Downstairs***

Black was laughing like nuts and a confused Solomon was looking at him.

"Lovebirds?" Solomon asked.

"You'll see later" Black and Mana came downstairs blushing.

***Later***Kiba Land***

"Why are we at Kiba Land Black?" Mana asked.

"For reasons" Black said causing everyone to sweat-drop.

"Yeah we know that but what are these reasons!?" Joey shouted.

"What are you losers doing here?" Seto asked as he walked out.

"Came here to give you this" Black said and the Millennium Rod glowed and floated to Seto.

"Who are you and who's the Dark Magician Girl wanna be?" Seto said causing Mana to get mad.

"Dark Magi...!" Mana started while thrusting her staff forward but was cut of by Yugi grabbing her staff and shaking his head when she looked towards him.

"He's not worth it," Yugi said."Seto she's not a wanna be she is really the Dark Magician Girl."

"Yeah right," Seto said.

"Dude your holding evidence!" Joey shouted,"The Millennium Rod!"

"It's true I use all of the Millennium items at once and that happened,by mistake" Black said.

"Fine" Seto said annoyed.

***Later***Field***

"Hey Black how about a duel?" Joey asked."Though a real duel not the version you made."

"Sure!"Black accepted.

"Let's Duel" They said as their duel disks activated.

"I'll go first,I draw!" Black shouted as drew a card."I summon Pikachu in attack mode!"

{Pikachu-Level-4-Attack=1500 Defence=1500}

"And now I place two cards face down and end my turn." Black said as him put two cards face down.

+Black-Life Points-4000+

"I draw!" Joey shouted as he drew a card."I summon Alligator Sword in attack mode and attack your monster!"

"I don't think so 'cause I activate my Threatening Roar trap card,stopping you from attacking!" Black shouted as the card flipped up.

"Ahh man,I end my turn" Joey sighed.

+Joey-Life Points-4000+

"My move,I draw!" Black shouted and drew a card."I activate my Magic Control spell card!"Black shouted as a card revealed card had a wand on it that had a wire sticking out of the bottom that was connected to a game controller.

{Magic Control-Effect-Let's the user change the effect of any spell or trap card to anything but oppenent life point card can only be destroyed by the user's spell cards}

**(A/n I know op card)**

"Now I activate Double Field!Which normally would allow us both to activate field spells but I'll use Magic Control to change it so I can activate 2 field spells!" Black shouted as a card revealed card had two football fields on it.A new slot appeared on his duel disk."Now I activate a card you should be familliar with but don't worry I can change its effect,so anyway I activate The Seal of Orichalcos!" Black shouted as the famillar seal appeared causing Joey to get nervous."I said don't worry because I remove the soul taking abiltly from the Seal and replace it with add 1000 attack and defence points!" Black shouted and Joey looked relieved. "I also activate the Hall of Origins field spell!" Black shouted as the surrounding turned white and some accient marking were on the walls.

{Hall of Origins-Field Spell-Add 1000 attack and defence points to any monster with "Legendary Pokemon" in its card also allows the user to summon any "Legendary Pokemon" from their hand regardless of level}

"And now from my hand I summon The Legendary Pokemon:Jirachi!" Black shouted and a small white monster appeared it had a yellow hat with three blue paper like things hanging from it.

{The Legendary Pokemon:Jirachi-Level-5-Attack-2000 Defence-2500-Effect-Once per turn the user can draw a card}

"And now Jirachi attack his Alligator!" Black shouted and Jirachi attacked Joey's monster,causing it to shatter, 's life point counter dropped to 2500."Now Pikachu attack him directly!" Black commanded and Pikachu fired electricity at 's life point counter dropped to 0."I win" Black said.

"Nice duel Black" Joey complimented.

"For once I agree with Weeler" Seto said as he walked out of the forest."That accually was pretty impressive."

"Not even my best cards,well Magic Control is one of my best cards" Black said.

"Well I'd to see how you would do against me so I challenge you to a duel!" Seto said and Black nodded.

"How about a tag duel You and Joey against Me and Yugi" Black suggested.

"Fine but don't get in my way Weeler" Seto said and the duel was on.

"Did I forget to mention that Dark Magician Girl is automaticly summond since she is already out." Black said with a smirk as Mana dissappeared and then reappeared in front of Yugi."Anyway I'll go first,I draw!"Black shouted as he drew a card. "I summon Pikachu in attack mode!" Black shouted as the yellow mouse appeared."I'll place a card face down and end my turn!"

+Team B&Y-4000+

"I draw!" Seto shouted."I summon Vorse Raider in defence mode and end my turn with a face down!" Seto said with a sigh.

+Team S&J-4000+

-This can't be fair...darn Millennium items- Joey thought also sighing.

"My turn I draw!" Atem shouted,having switched with Yugi,as he drew a card."I summon Silent Magician in attack mode!" Atem shouted and the small magician in red appeared."I'll end my turn."

+Team B&A/Y-4000+

"My turn,I draw!" Joey shouted as he drew a card."I activate Scapegoat!" Joey shouted and 4 multi-colored goats appearred."I'll end my turn by summoning one monster in face down defence mode."

+Team S&J-4000+

"My turn,I draw!" Black shouted as he drew a card."I activate my Magic Control spell card!" Black shouted as he put a card in the duel disk and the card appeared.

-Oh crud- Joey thought.

"I summon Lord of Dragons!" Black shouted and the creature appeared.

**(A/n Please search these monsters on a wiki if you want to see them)**

"Now I activate Flute of Summoning Dragon,which as you know allows you to summon dragon types from your hand but I'll switch it to summon any dragons from my deck so I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!"Black shouted as the familiar red dragon decended from the sky.

**(A/n I know Slifer isn't a dragon but he has the word dragon in his name)**

"Now I activate my face down card Magic Negate and Stop! Which normally would make it so no one can activate spell or trap cards but I'll change it to only my oppnent can't activate spell or trap cards." Black said and a card appeared with a X over a wand on it."Now from my hand I activate Pot of Greed,but I'll change it's effect to let me draw 5 card bringing my hand to 6 and Slifer's attack to 6000!" Black said with a smirk."Oh yeah and because of my Magic Negate and Stop,Joey's Scapegoats go bye-bye." Black said and Joey paled."So anyway I activate another Pot of Greed but I won't change its now Slifer's attack is 7000,but it won't stay that way because I activate Stop Defence,which stops all monster from being in defence mode!So Slifer finish this attack Vorse Raider!" Black shouted and Slifer fired a blast at Seto's monster destroying and Seto's life point counter dropped to 0.

"Your deck is brutal Black!" Joey shouted.

"What do you expect from a deck with egyption gods in it and The Seal of Orichalcos?" Black said.

"I can see why I lost is because I had an incomptent partner and I don't know your deck." Seto said.

"Hey that isn't nice!" Mana shouted.

"Yeah and this "incompident partner" laster longer against me alone than with you so who's incompident now?" Black asked causing Joey to just growled and walked off.

-I'll show him who's incompident- Seto thought still growling hearing everyone else laughing.

**Me:There you have it!Please don't say Black's deck is too over-powered.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
